Truth or Dare
by Polymath0
Summary: All the students in Beacon were asked to gather in the auditorium. Suddenly the security systems go haywire and the dorms go into lock down. This is preventing team RWBY and JNPR from leaving. To pass the time the students decide to learn more about each other through Truth or Dare.


"Alright are you guys ready to play!" Yang sat around a table with the other members of her team and team JNPR. The others follow suit each giving varying level of enthusiasm to the question. "Alright vomit boy you begin."

"Okay, hmmm." Snapping his fingers he goes to his school bag and pulls out a piece of paper and pencil."I'm gonna write down a truth and a dare on two different pieces of paper. You guys decide who gets it and then choose a slip." Jaune begins writing and deposits two slips of paper on the desk, one says truth and the other dare. As he was writing the others decided to point at the person they want and the person with the most fingers pointed at them gets chosen.

Ruby excited to see what her fellow partner and first friend at Beacon raises her hand "Ready"

 **In Beacon auditorium**

"Alright students professor Peach hear has given us access to the cameras within the student dorms so we may observe the situation while we what for Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch to return, so she can fix the entrances and exits." The large screen in the auditorium flashed to life with, flicking a few channels before coming across eight students sitting around to table. "It appears as though your fellow classmates are still withing, this could be troubling."

"Not to worry Barty They have power, running water, and enough supplies to last the entire student body for a month, and there are only eight of them."

'Go!' Everyone looks at the screen to see everyone on the screen save for Jaune point at each other. Jaune has already made a reputation for himself amongst the visiting students as the dorky, stupid , casanova wannabe, but they are a tad curious as to why he looked so horrified. 'Truth, now lets see what Jaune wants to know.'

 **Back in the student lounge**

"No!" Jaune lounges onto the table desperately reaching for the paper. Only for Ruby to grab it quicker.

Smirking at him Yang gives a light chuckle "Whats wrong vomit boy something embarrassing."

"Don't! Read it!"

"Don't worry Jaune it can't be that bad, I picked truth." Opening the paper and clearing her throat. "Describe your most recent/favorite sex dream."

 **Beacon auditorium**

Silence. As if time stopped everyone froze. Everyone looked at the shocked face of Jaune Arc wishing him luck. Even his bullies team CRDL started giving silent prayers for Jaune, for if one thing is almost as well known as Jaune's failure with women, it's Yangs overprotectiveness with her hair and sister.

 **Student Lounge**

"JAUNE!" Yelling would not due justice to the burning (literally) screams of Yang Xiao-Long.

"I didn't know!" Jaune frantically starts explaining in hopes of quelling the raging dragon. "I thought everyone would pick Yang since it was her idea, but her and Ruby picked Ruby! I thought she would pick the dare and cut off some hair..."

"WHAT!" A higher pitched scream from Yang.

"and on the off chance she would start on truth she would have to answer that!" Jaune continued to yell, pointing a finger at the offending paper. "It was either she was shocked because she cut her hair, or embarrassed because she had to tell us that! I didn't know you would pick Ruby!"

True to his word Ruby pointed to herself excited to kick off the game, Yang pointing at her little sister expecting Jaune to give a silly or innocent truth or dare, and everyone save for Jaune (who asked) and Nora with one finger pointed at them. With Ruby having two.

Yang slams her hands on the table, "Give me the paper! You're too young, I'm answering!"

Ruby began to shake. She bite down on her bottom lip gripping the paper tighter. "I am not too young! I'm old enough to talk about this stuff, and I'm reading it!"

"Ruby give me the paper, NOW!"

"Nope! I'm answering, I'm big enough! I. Drink. Milk." Ruby punctuated each word of her growth mantra by poking Yang in the forehead.

Yang's glare redirected itself to the core of her problem, the writer of perverse questions, her fellow blond, Jaune Arc. Jaune's hood was on head, buried into his arms, as he tries to sink into the table hoping to either live or a quick death. Because he knows it won't be painless.

"So you gonna answer." Barely a whisper. Barely loud enough for all to hear, but that is still loud enough for everyone listening in the room or not to hear. Yang's glare immediately snapped to to the right to see the nervous smile of Nora Valkyrie, her fellow bombastic fighter for fun.

"Yep!" To Yang time seemed to freeze as she watched in mute horror as her sister, her cute innocent sister begin to speak. She could only stare eyes growing wider as Ruby opened her mouth waiting for the terrifying words to leave her mouth... only none came. As she fully took in her sister's reaction she saw that she became beet red, she watched her sister begin to sway left and right before burying her into her table doing her best impression with Jaune. In fact, it was arguably better with the addition of steam coming off her head.

Looking at her an almost manic open mouthed smile began to plaster Yang's face, with an equally almost manic laugh, Yang broke the silence. "Ha! Ha, ha! It's fine Ruby anyone would be embarrassed it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Jaune looked up with a relieved smile joining in on Yang's little chuckle fest. "Yeah Ruby it's fine nobody would want to answer that. No one thinks less of you." Soon everyone in the room joined in giving their own words of agreement, Pyrrha and Nora going so far as to lightly pat Ruby's head and back.

Wiping a tear out of her eye, happier than she has ever been Yang began to speak once more. "Don't worry sis just choose the dare or give me the truth and someone else can pick you. If you want we can even count this as your turn and you can wait to get chosen next round." Everyone in the room began to chuckle lightly all but one.

Ruby was shaking not only in embarrassment there was plenty of that, but also in rage. She was angry not at Jaune for asking the question, not even Yang for laughing and babying her. No, she was angry at herself. She was angry at herself because she has a chance to prove them wrong, but she's wimping out. She can prove them wrong, she needs to or it'll never stop. Raising her head she opened her lips moved.

 **Beacon auditorium**

Everyone was giving a relief laugh. Oobleck and Port were both chuckling at the antics of their students. Not a single truth told or dare done yet it felt as though so much has happened.

That laughter immediately stopped. 'It was me and Jaune on the roof with Weiss and Blake watching!'

 **Student lounge**

Jaune lies on the floor as red as Ruby's cloak, unconscious not from getting knocked out but from sheer shock.

Pyrrha blushing hard recovered from shocked quickly, but is now giving Ruby glares so bad Goodwitch would be proud. She turned her gaze to her partner her face softened before turning into longing, replacing the image of Ruby with herself. She looked away to glare at Ruby again to calm down before repeating the process over and over again.

Ruby living up to her namesake was back to doing her superior Jaune impression, finally unconscious from embarrassment.

Her own partner blushing fiercely as she was involved in such a dream. Sputtering as she stared at the sealed exit forcing her to be in this situation. 'If I look hard enough it will go away.'

Nora had her hands over her mouth, pink dusting her cheeks, muttering too quiet for even Blake to hear. If you listen close enough you could hear something along the lines of "Argos" or "Onknos"

Yang had discovered you can become so angry (or shocked) that you can pass out unconscious instead of over beaten bodies.

Her own partner doing much better with only her cheeks red suddenly finding everything in the room more interesting than Ruby.

Ren was fairing the best with only a bit more color in his complexion. Nothing noticeable if you didn't know him well, he spoke first. "Well we should probably make sure these three are alright. We'll continue this another time until then think about truths and dares you want to request." Clapping his hands everyone began to take their respective teammates to their beds to rest.

 **Beacon auditorium**

Oobleck and Port are currently armed in the middle of a crowd of rioting students.

"Children please calm down" Oobleck deflected away several bullets.

The Portly professor had his back to his high speed colleague. "How did this all happen?"

Beacon auditorium ~10 seconds after Ruby's announcement~

"Lancaster confirmed!" A voice. No one knows who said it but it was all that was needed for it to begin.

At first it was harmless just people screaming things about variously colored roses, knights, and insects.

Those yelling began to gather. "Lancaster!" "White Rose!" "Ladybug!"

A split in the Lancasters began at the chanting of "Arkos" The same happened with the Ladybug group with the yell of "Bumblebee"

White Rose wasn't spared in the divide as their members moved to join the "Arkos" and "Bumblebee" groups due to something called "OTPs"

Before they could react rocket lockers sailed through the roof, people were thrown about, and the battle began. A battle not seen sense the "Summer Lovin'" and "Elder Bird." A war not seen.

 **Beacon's Shipping War III**

 **Beacon auditorium ~Present~**

"Peter I have no idea but, we must stop it!" Oobleck yelled over the students to his friend. "Or at least until Glynda gets here."

Anymore conversation was cut off at the sound of a mini gun firing. One Velvet Scarletina has her arms wrapped around Coco trying to stop her. "Don't worry Velv, even if no one else believes I support Scarlet Knight!"

"Coco stop your not helping!" A distressed rabbit fanus yelled back trying to stop her leader.

Peter and Bart look at each other and give out an exasperated sigh. They both had the same thought 'This is going to take a while.'


End file.
